Cryotherapy can be a useful treatment modality in a wide range of catheter-based interventional procedures. For example, cryotherapeutic cooling can be used to modulate nerves or affect other tissue proximate anatomical vessels and other lumens or cavities in the body. This can reduce undesirable neural activity to achieve therapeutic benefits. Catheter-based neuromodulation utilizing cryotherapy can be used, for example, to modulate nerves and thereby reduce pain, local sympathetic activity, systemic sympathetic activity, associated pathologies, and other conditions. Cryotherapy can also be used for ablating tumors, treating stenosis, and other applications. In some cryotherapeutic procedures, it can be useful to deliver cryotherapy via a balloon that can be expanded within an anatomical vessel or lumen. Such balloons can be operatively connected to extracorporeal support components (e.g., refrigerant supplies). As the applicability of cryotherapy for surgical intervention continues to expand, there is a need for innovation in the associated devices, systems, and methods (e.g., with respect to efficacy, efficiency, and/or reliability). Such innovation has the potential to further expand the role of cryotherapy as a tool for improving the health of patients.